El té, charlas y soldados
by Benihime Morgan
Summary: Si bien las cosas en Claro de Luna se habían mantenido pacificas desde la derrota de Mandrake, no significaba que todo fuera de las mil maravillas con los Hombres Hoja. MK ha madurado mucho mentalmente, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por Ronin quien se encuentra en necesidad de alguien en quien confiar, y no es que vaya a reconocer ese hecho en voz alta. Un fic RONIN/MK
1. La calma después de la tormenta

Hola, este es el primer fic que he escrito en mi vida, mas sin embargo he leído muchos de diversos fandoms.

En verdad me encantan estos dos juntos y es una lastima que no se encuentren muchos fics o incluso imágenes de ellos. Espero les agrade y las criticas que ayuden a mejorar esta historia son bienvenidas.

Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenece, y tampoco son usados con fines de lucro.

Capitulo 1 La calma después de la tormenta

Ya habían pasado meses desde ese día en el que me encogí y conocí a esta 'civilización avanzada de personas pequeñas que vivían en el bosque' como papá solía decirles.

Para ser mas exactos cinco meses ya habían transcurrido, es curioso como las cosas tienden a cambiar tan rápido y muchas veces de manera tan súbita, la clara muestra estaba en la relación o mejor dicho la inexistente relación que tenia con mi padre, la cual ahora ha mejorado enormemente.

Él parece mas 'normal' una vez ha demostrado la existencia de estos seres con los que estuvo tantos años obsesionado, no a la sociedad, si no a mi, la única familia que le queda y que tantos años atrás había perdido.

Y que decir en cuanto a los Hombres Hoja, si bien Ronin y en su mayoría Nod mantenía estrecha comunicación conmigo desde que regrese a casa, ahora las conferencias habían disminuido asombrosamente. Lo que había sido una llamada diaria, se convirtió en tan solo una llamada a la semana.

Ni como culparlos, estaban mas que ocupados con todos los asuntos de la nueva reina, si bien al principio todo era fiesta para los habitantes del bosque, por lograr ganar la batalla contra Mandrake, ahora tenían que seguir con sus rutinas habituales. La nueva reina tenia que ser instruida en todos los asuntos reales, pues no solo por haber recibido los poderes del bosque, obtendría todo el conocimiento de el, y ni los boggans se mantendrían pacíficos para siempre a pesar de la falta de su líder. Si bien al principio lo habían hecho, quizás fue por el shock de la derrota de Mandrake.

Pero ahora sin un líder que los guie, los boggans eran un peligro inminente, puesto que podrían seguir pacíficos o en el peor de los casos levantarse en una caótica venganza por su líder caído. Nadie lo sabia, y eso era lo que generaba tanto estrés en todos, pero como siempre, el General Ronin tendría un plan en caso de una emergencia y sin duda Nod ayudaría nuevamente.

"Nod! que rayos estas haciendo aquí?, Creí haberte dicho que patrullaras esta noche la línea norte del bosque." Decía un Ronin evidentemente molesto.

Desde la derrota de Mandrake, si bien Nod había aprendido que trabajar en equipo era importante y que debían confiar los unos en los otros, el seguía teniendo mucha confianza en si mismo.

"Oh por favor Ronin, relájate, han pasado meses desde que vi a un boggan, si fuesen a hacer algo ya lo habrían hecho." Replico Nod muy cómodamente desde la copa de un árbol en la que había estado observando las estrellas.

"quizás solo quieren que nos confiemos para hacer un movimiento, además el invierno se esta acercando y siempre lo han usado a su favor para atacarnos."

"alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que la paranoia es un gran indicativo de que te estas haciendo viejo?" decía Nod sin poder aguantar la risa al ver ese gesto tan famoso que Ronin hacia con su quijada.

"sé sensato Nod, los boggans podrían atacar en cualquier momento, no se quedaran en calma para siempre, no esta en su naturaleza, pensé que todo esto te había hecho madurar un poco" Contesto Ronin aun mas en serio. Era frustrante que el chico tuviese tanto potencial, pero sin la actitud adecuada y la disciplina, todo eso no servía de nada. "Cuando encuentres al soldado que me ayudo a salvar el bosque, apreciaría que le dijeras que su hogar lo necesita, no solo en momentos de crisis" esto ultimo dicho mientras se alejaba del lugar. Dejando a un Nod desconcertado.

Es cierto que Ronin era un tipo serio, nadie lo negaría, pero las palabras que acababa de decirle mantenían un tinte de decepción. Después de haber puesto al bosque a salvo, la realidad de que la reina Tara se había ido para siempre, había caído sobre Ronin como una avalancha, enterrándolo vivo en su deber como General de los Hombres Hoja. Al parecer esto era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Los intentos de Nod por aligerar la carga de todo este asunto eran en vano, pues parecía que Ronin se mantenía en guardia 24/7.

"que voy a hacer con ese chico?" suspiraba un Ronin frustrado, pero con un ligero remordimiento, sabia que había sido duro con Nod, pero él tenia que entender que como soldados no era para nada bueno confiarse, ya habían perdido a una reina, su reina, y no estaría dispuesto a poner en riesgo el bosque otra vez.

Su turno de patrullar casi estaba hecho, y después de ese pequeño intercambio verbal con Nod, voló casi en automático por la zona, sin darse cuenta había parado cerca de una de las cámaras del padre de MK.

Al percatarse del hecho dudo en si seria una buena idea saludar a MK, había pasado casi un mes desde que hablo por ultima vez con ella. Casi se sentía culpable de no haberlo hecho, puesto que había sido él quien durante su travesía heroica le había dicho que ella era una de ellos y que no estaba sola.

Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de pensarlo nuevamente, la pantalla surgió a la vida, dejando ver la imagen de MK al otro lado.

"Hey Nod casi es media no…" se interrumpió abruptamente una vez que se dio cuenta que ese no era Nod sino Ronin, esa era una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que lo vio y que casi era media noche, quizás algo había sucedido en Claro de Luna.

"Ronin! Que sucede? Paso algo malo?" dijo apresuradamente.

"hey tranquila, es bueno saber que mi cara es sinónimo de preocupación y desgracia, es agradable verte también" respondió un poco divertido.

"lo siento, es solo que…" comenzó MK pero fue interrumpida por Ronin "descuida, no pasa nada, todos estamos bien, es evidente que no esperabas que fuese yo, me lo merezco hace mucho que no paso a saludar."

"si, me tomo un poco por sorpresa, Nod dijo que puesto que las celebraciones habían terminado, las cosas en Claro de Luna habían regresado a la normalidad, eso incluía tus deberes como general, lo entiendo."

"si, hemos estado ocupados…" dijo mientras se frotaba el cuello, el cansancio reflejándose en su rostro. "….algunos mas que otros"

MK se dio cuenta de esto, sumado a su última frase, sabia que algo no andaba del todo bien, y presentía que Nod tenía mucho que ver.

"que hizo Nod esta vez?" pregunto ella con un suspiro.

"Qu- Como sabes que es Nod precisamente del que hablo?"

Dedicándole una mirada que decía 'enserio Ronin?' MK simplemente contesto "porque el siempre esta ocupado siendo él" al no escuchar respuesta de parte de Ronin ella continuo "…además te ves estresado, dudo que los demás Hombres Hoja sean tan buenos soldados como Nod" agrego con un poco de divertido sarcasmo.

Ronin no pudo evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa acompañada con un bufido, era increíble como esta chica que tan solo cinco meses atrás había llegado tan abruptamente a sus vidas y pasado con ellos tan solo un día, los conociese tan bien.

"si tienes razón, él es el modelo a seguir en mi filas" regreso el sarcasmo, ganando una sonrisa por parte de MK, después de unos segundos en silencio, él estaba por despedirse cuando…

"te gustaría venir a la casa a acompañarme para una taza de té?, claro sino interfiere con tu ronda por el bosque" repentinamente pregunto ella.

Apunto de declinar la invitación, se lo pensó mejor, habían sido meses desde que se había sumergido únicamente en su rutina del deber, no había hablado con nadie más aparte de Finn, pero solo para discutir tácticas y repartir turnos para patrullaje y sus correspondientes informes diarios. Y ni que decir de Nod, sin duda el no era la mejor elección para conversar, si bien era cierto que se conocían perfectamente bien el uno al otro, no quería decir que tuviesen mucho en común. Nod siempre quería resolver todo con sus bromas.

"Claro, eso seria agradable, mi turno termina en 15 minutos, ahí estaré"

"ok, iré a prepararlo entonces" respondió MK con una sonrisa y tan pronto como termino de decirlo la pantalla se torno negra, dejando a Ronin nuevamente a solas en el bosque.

Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, y si se que es un poco corto y quizas flojo, pero vamos! apenas estamos calentando motores.

Oh, antes de que se me olvide claro que la historia empezara viéndose un poco Nod/MK, puesto que no podemos hacer como si ese beso no hubiese ocurrido, a pesar de que fue algo muy rápido -.-U (bueno si podemos pero sera mas interesante así XD)

pero definitivamente es un Ronin/MK solo que esto si sera un poco mas pausado y no todo corriendo a 100 km/hr.

Ideas serán bien venidas.


	2. Té para dos

bueno, he aquí el segundo capitulo, quizás este y el otro los sientan un poco aburridos, pero era necesario para seguir con la historia, Ronin tiene que empezar a superar todo esto y así seguir viviendo y quizás comenzar algo nuevo.

* * *

Capitulo 2 Té para dos

Tal como le había dicho a MK, Ronin llego a su casa una vez termino su guardia. Aun montado en su colibrí, entro por la misma ventana que habían usado meses atrás en su misión de conseguir armaduras boggans, una media sonrisa se formo en su boca ante el recuerdo de lo rápido que habían simpatizado con la chica, que resulto ser hija de aquel hombre que tantos años los estuvo acosando por todo el bosque, vaya ironía.

Inmediatamente dio la vuelta en la esquina del estudio de su padre, se percato del aroma a rosas que impregnaba el pasillo que conducía a lo que imaginaba, seria la cocina de la casa, puesto que nunca había entrado mas allá del estudio y solo fue en aquella ocasión en la que estaban contra reloj; hoy sin embargo, se permitió echarle un segundo vistazos al lugar. Una vez llego a la cocina encontró a MK sirviendo el té en su taza. No queriendo interrumpirla decidió esperar a que ella girara para saludarla.

"pensé haberte dicho que me acompañaras para una taza de té, no solo verme servirlo, Ronin" dijo ella sin siquiera regresar a verlo.

"Qu- vaya! tienes buen oído para ser una pisatonto" hablo un poco pausado para que ella pudiese entenderlo. Pensó que dado que ella había vuelto a ser una… humana no seria tan perspicaz.

"ja…ja muy gracioso general" respondió MK con un poco de indignación fingida, sabia que él estaba jugando. Ellos habían quitado la palabra pisatonto de su vocabulario por respeto a ella y por como los había ayudado, pero a él y a Nod aun les gustaba bromear con ella sobre esto. En cierta forma era agradable que Ronin no fuera del todo hermético y aun recordara como bromear después de todo, siempre y cuando no salieran otros temas a la luz.

Después de un silencio de algunos segundos, ella le entrego una mini taza vacía a Ronin, el se quedo observando la miniatura con una expresión entre incredulidad y curiosidad.

"Es una de las cosas que papá hizo por si la 'gente pequeña' un día decidía salir del anonimato" dijo MK una vez se dio cuenta de la expresión que el tenia. "… incluso tenia una mini mesa con sillas en el pórtico, en la cual ponía algunas frutas y bayas, todos los días después de recoger las lecturas de sus sensores. Vamos hay que subir" dijo esto ultimo con un gesto de su cabeza para que la siguiera.

"vaya, enserio que eso es persistencia" replico Ronin con algo de asombro mientras la seguía por las escaleras.

Una vez entraron a su habitación, bajo de su colibrí y se situó en su mesilla de noche, mientras que ella tomo asiento en su cama, y se coloco algo en su oreja.

"dame tu taza" ella estiro su brazo para recibir la miniatura que le había entregado minutos antes. Llenándola con una cuchara de su propio té que aun seguía sin degustar. "listo, espero te guste el té de rosas" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

"la verdad es que nunca había probado esta mezcla, nosotros no solemos tomar el té, somos mas bien de jugo de frutas y agua simple, algunas veces empleamos el uso de infusiones, pero son mas por motivos médicos" respondió Ronin mientras se deleitaba en el sabor y aroma relajante del té. "Sin embargo debo decir que esto es tranquilizante"

Dicho esto, se dio cuenta que había hablado de manera normal y que seguro MK no le había entendido debido a la rapidez.

"Oh, lo siento, olvide por un momento hablar más…"

"jaja eso, no te preocupes, ves?" dijo mientras señalaba el dispositivo que se había colocado en su oreja una vez entraron a su habitación.

El problema de la velocidad en la comunicación, al menos la parte receptora, en este caso MK, había sido solucionada atreves de un pequeño dispositivo parecido a un manos libres, que su padre había modificado, así por lo menos podían conversar frente a frente sin necesidad del enorme casco, claro que lo de la parte visual era algo un poco mas complejo, pero por el momento podría seguir viviendo hablándole a la pequeña figura, mas bien parecida a un holograma.

"eso te ayuda a entenderme?"

"si, fue modificado por papá, tu sabes, para que pudiese hablar con ustedes sin necesidad del peso extra que era el casco"

"ya veo, tu padre es un hombre muy inteligente" dijo con un poco de respeto hacia el hombre.

"algo así, me refiero, a su área al menos, como padre sigue siendo un novato, pero se esta esforzando, además Nod ayudo un poco en todo esto"

"Nod?" dijo con una de sus cejas levantadas. Él sabía que Nod se comunicaba mucho con MK, pero que tenía él que ver en todo esto?.

"el venia aquí todas las tardes a saludar y no importa cuantas veces hubiese visto ya el casco, el seguía burlándose de el… o mas bien de mi con el puesto, como sea, un día pregunte a papá si no podía hacer una versión mas pequeña del casco y unas semanas después tenia estos" dijo señalando a su dispositivo nuevamente. "… también ayudo a papá con las pruebas de frecuencia, así que puedo escucharte perfectamente normal" añadió con una sonrisa completamente alegre.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, muy pronto el también se encontró sonriendo de igual forma inconscientemente. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta regreso a su cara de póker de siempre, terminando el último sorbo de su té.

"quieres mas té, Ronin?"

"Si, por favor" dijo extendiendo su brazo.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos MK inicio nuevamente

"Ya que hemos 'roto el hielo' vas a contarme por que te ves peor en comparación de la ultima vez que te vi?"

Tan mal se veía? que incluso MK, podía notar las diferencias de hace un mes y ahora, en alguien de su tamaño.

"descuida no es que tenga una super vista, pude notarlo por la cámara sabes? cuando aun estabas en el bosque"

"cierto, la cámara pudo captar eso, estoy bien MK, es solo un poco de trabajo extra"

"puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?" pregunto ella entrando en un modo serio, una clara muestra de que no había comprado su excusa de trabajo extra, ella sabia que no era solo eso, había mas.

Se lo pensó por un momento y con la esperanza de que no fuese a tocar ese tema que tanto había evitado durante estos meses, respondió con un simple

"adelante"

* * *

Lo sé es algo corto, pero era mejor cortarlo aquí para empezar con esa charla corazón a corazón que es un poco larga

acaso Ronin por fin aceptara que extraña a Tara? o simplemente huirá para evitar el dolor que le causa hablar de ella? tan tan tan taaan... xD

Espero les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sugerencias, siempre son bien recibidas. 


	3. Nadie esta solo

Hola a todos lamento mucho la larga desaparición, pero el cargador de mi lap fallecio u.u hasta hace una semana que porfin logre juntar dinero para comprar uno nuevo xD

Bueno nos los aburro mas y aqui esta otro capitulo más que espero les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 3 Nadie esta solo

"puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?" pregunto ella entrando en un modo serio

Se lo pensó por un momento y con la esperanza de que no fuese a tocar ese tema que tanto había evitado durante estos meses, respondió con un simple

"adelante"

"has hablado sobre lo que paso con alguien?" pregunto MK abiertamente, Ronin se tenso visiblemente, ella no necesitaba especificar sobre que estaba hablando para entenderla.

"no" fue su única respuesta.

El primer mes tanto Finn como Nod intentaron hablar con él sobre Tara, y lo único que hacia era dedicarles esas miradas asesinas, que gracias a su bien conocido temperamento, terminaban por dejar el tema en el olvido y hasta la fecha se había quedado de esa forma. Pero MK no seria tan fácil, al parecer era igual o quizás más terca que Nod.

"por que?" pregunto ella nuevamente, Ronin a veces odiaba tener la razón, ella era terca.

"porque no lo necesito, hay cosas que no siempre pueden ser compartidas"

MK tan solo suspiro y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

"…una vez conocí a una chica que decía exactamente lo mismo a quien se lo preguntara, pensaba que si simplemente no hablaba del tema, este no le haría mas daño, se dedico a tener sus días lo mas ocupados posibles para 'olvidarse'. Las primeras semanas funciono, parecía que todo el asunto no le hubiese afectado nunca, se comportaba como siempre. Sin embargo los meses pasaron y la chica ya no era la misma, vivía malhumorada, alejando a todo aquel que intentaba acercarse a ella. Era como un animal herido, sabían que si ella por si misma no se dejaba ayudar, entonces nadie podría…"

Hizo una pequeña pausa para poder observar si Ronin veía hacia donde iba esto. Una vez lo vio con el seño fruncido y con una mirada que le hacia saber que la historia estaba teniendo efecto en él, continuo.

"…todo ese enojo que tenia, no era mas que una barrera para no volver a ser lastimada, pero ese muro no le dejaba ver que no solo era ella, sino también sus amigos quienes eran lastimados."

"que paso con la chica? Como lleva las cosas ahora?" pregunto tranquilamente Ronin pero con curiosidad, tomando esto por sorpresa a MK, 'bueno al menos sigue aun aquí y no ha salido volando por la ventana' pensó ella.

"la chica dices? Bueeeno… ella empaco una maleta con un poco de sus pertenencias y subió al taxi de este sujeto llamado Larry, que la llevo a un lugar donde conoció a este valiente soldado que le dijo 'Nadie esta solo… ni siquiera él' mientras le señalaba a un chico que peleaba con una babosa" Contesto MK imitando la voz de Ronin cuando repitió las palabras exactas, que él le había dado aquella vez camino al árbol de Nim.

Ronin abrió mucho los ojos por un momento, dándose cuenta lo despistado que había sido al no darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo, la 'chica' de la que ella hablaba era la mismísima MK.

"por que me dices todo esto?" pregunto un poco desconcertado.

"porque eres mi amigo, y mientras sigues en esta completa negación, te haces daño, nos haces daño o acaso crees que nos gusta verte así todo el tiempo? Trabajando mas allá del limite, malhumorado, sabiendo que si tocamos el tema, muy posiblemente arranques nuestras gargantas" le respondió una MK con una mirada acusadora

"es solo que… esta batalla, es solo mía, es algo que debo superar por mi cuenta."

"Oh claro! Porque la mejor manera de superar las cosas es guardándotelas!" replico sarcásticamente y con cierto enojo en su tono; sabia que estaba empujándolo, pero era necesario, de otra forma el seguiría evadiendo todo el asunto.

"por que tengo que darles explicaciones a todos ustedes?!, cuando el que perdió a su…" había comenzado casi gritando, se detuvo por un momento, no se atrevía a decirlo por fin en voz alta, y sobre todo a otra persona. "…cuando el que perdió a la persona que amaba… fui yo" saliendo esto por fin de su boca, casi en un susurro, pero que sin embargo ella pudo escuchar perfectamente.

'Bueno, eso es un comienzo' se dijo MK.  
"Se lo que se siente pensar que nadie mas puede entenderte, pero aunque muchas veces eso sea cierto, no quiere decir que no haya personas ahí afuera preocupándose por ti, Ronin"

"Yo…" comenzó él, pero fue interrumpido por MK, era ahora o nunca, tenia que derribar ese muro que había levantado como defensa, o al menos tenia que intentarlo.

"Muchas hojas, un árbol" Ronin abrió mucho los ojos, el lema de los Hombres Hoja, su regla y principio mas básico, algo de lo que siempre había estado tan orgulloso repetir a sus soldados, estaba siendo usado en su contra en este momento por esta chica.

Ella sabía perfectamente bien que era difícil, no es que quisiera ver sufrir a este hombre delante suyo, pero era necesario que tuviese una etapa de duelo, solo así todo esto tendría un cierre, y aunque sabia también que el dolor de la perdida no desaparecería del todo, si lo haría tolerable y podría superarlo con la cabeza en alto, su vida seguiría.

"… A veces, cuando guardas las cosas tanto tiempo en lo mas profundo de tu ser, cosas como el resentimiento, odio, incluso el mismo dolor que escondes de los demás, con el tiempo se vuelven una carga muy pesada de llevar, es como tener a un boggan allí todo el tiempo, pudriéndote de adentro hacia a fuera, y que una vez que termina contigo solo quiere destruir más."

Ronin no había dicho una sola palabra, así que ella continuo.

"… por desgracia no tuve la oportunidad de conocer bien a la Reina Tara, pero incluso en las circunstancias de aquel día, pude darme cuenta de que ella era alguien muy noble, no querría verte así… que vivieras así"

"Ella…" dijo Ronin por fin hablando, su voz tensa ante lo difícil que le resultaba todo esto. "Era la persona más hermosa que he conocido, y no me refiero únicamente a lo físico. Ella tenía un corazón muy grande, amaba a su pueblo, amaba el bosque y aun así siempre tenia espacio para mi, bromeaba de lo serio que era…" rio Ronin al recordar todas las bromas que le jugaba Tara por ser siempre a todo momento, un soldado.

"siempre diciéndome que debía sonreír, recordándome los días que pasábamos juntos durante nuestra infancia, los paseos por el bosque, y las veces que nos fugábamos para ver los atardeceres en la copa de los arboles, seguido por la vista de las estrellas. Después, ella fue elegida Reina, la extrañaba tanto que me uní a los Hombres Hoja para estar más cerca de ella. Quería ser el mejor, para cuidarla, para que siempre estuviese a salvo y lo logre, me convertí en General, pero aun así no pude salvarla…"

"Ni siquiera pude decirle que la amaba…" dijo Ronin de pronto, dejándola muy sorprendida, él realmente se estaba abriendo, había bajado sus innecesarias defensas y por fin estaba afrontando este tema casi vuelto tabú.

"Estaba tan sumergido en mi deber, que la brecha se hizo cada vez más grande entre nosotros, pensaba que solo con verla a salvo era suficiente, que quizás el día que hubiese elegido a una sucesora y ella estuviese libre de sus deberes reales, tendría una oportunidad para decirle todo. Seguramente ella murió pensando que no era más que un Guardián tratando de mantener a salvo a su Reina; falle en todos los sentidos, como soldado y como… "

"ok, ok, voy a detenerte allí mismo, Ronin por que ya sé que es lo que intentas decir y de una vez te lo digo. NO eres débil; eres de las personas mas fuertes y temerarias que he visto, te enfrentaste a cientos de boggans tu solo y además en sus propios dominios y si de algo estoy segura es que Tara no murió en la ignorancia de tus sentimientos, ella lo sabia y por eso siempre confió en ti, no solo su vida, si no para que mantuvieras a salvo todo y a todos los que ella amaba"

Podía verse algo de dolor en su rostro, las palabras hundiéndose en lo mas profundo de su cerebro, MK tenia razón, si Tara no lo hubiese creído alguien capaz, bien hubiera podido poner a alguien mas al mando, pero no solo era por la fuerza, sino por que necesitaba a alguien a quien confiarle aquello que era lo mas preciado para ella. El bosque y sus habitantes.

"Estoy segura de que ella también te amaba, esa insistencia de que sonrieras era por que quería verte feliz, y mas que nada que vivieras. Lo que paso ese día fue algo trágico, pero sin embargo, ella sabía cuales eran sus probabilidades, sin duda era alguien muy valiente"

"si, lo era, siempre lo fue" agrego él con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"tienes que vivir Ronin, no hagas que ese sacrificio que hizo Tara sea en vano, ella se sacrifico para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir plenamente, para que tuvieran un futuro; no arruines el tuyo. Tampoco quiero decir que debas olvidarla, todo lo contrario, definitivamente debes recordarla es y siempre será parte de tu vida."

Era cierto, Tara nunca hubiese querido verlo así, aislándose de todo y todos.

"cuando te volviste tan sabia, pequeña?" Respondió él con una sonrisa un poco engreída pero con agradecimiento en su mirada, era irónico decirle pequeña cuando él era poco más pequeño que el lápiz que se encontraba en su mesilla; mas sin embargo por primera vez en meses, se sentía bien, no sabía si era el té o si el por fin hablar con alguien estaba ayudando.

"creo que el hecho de que sea una chica, ayuda. Después de todo se dice que las chicas maduran antes que los chicos y… son mas inteligentes" respondió ella con una sonrisa igual a la suya. Volviendo una vez más a su tono serio agrego "…a veces el perder a alguien amado te hace madurar, y no importa que tan profundo caigas, si hay personas que se preocupan por ti realmente, siempre habrá una mano que te ayude a levantarte. Nadie esta solo"

Y ahí estaban otra vez esas palabras, no solo dichas como una afirmación, sino como un juramento, la determinación reflejándose en los ojos de MK.  
En serio que esta chica era asombrosa, no había duda porque Tara deposito el futuro del bosque en sus manos.  
"Me alegro de haber venido a tomar el té contigo" Dijo Ronin levantando su segunda taza ya vacía "…estaba delicioso" con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en su rostro.

MK sabia que no solo se refería al té, pero después de todo, él seguía siendo Ronin y eso no cambiaria en una sola noche, sin embargo ella había logrado dar un gran paso a través de esos muros y salir en una sola pieza.

"también me alegra que decidieras acompañarme. Aunque fue una verdadera sorpresa que pasaras a saludar tan de pronto."

"en realidad… cuando me di cuenta donde se había posado este pequeño" dijo mientras acariciaba una de las alas de su fiel colibrí "estuve a punto de dar media vuelta y seguir, pero entonces la pantalla se encendió, frustrando mi fuga" confeso en un tono un poco culpable.

"oh… que malo es usted General Ronin, y yo creyendo que por fin se había acordado después de tanto tiempo de esta pisatonto" le dijo MK con falso dramatismo "por suerte para nosotros las cámaras cuentan con sensores de movimiento"

"si, me había olvidado de ello; ha pasado casi medio año desde la ultima vez que tuvimos que escondernos de tu padre y esas cámaras. Sin embargo es algo bueno que las cosas hayan resultado así"

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de charla Ronin tuvo que despedirse de MK, era un poco pasado de la una de la mañana y ambos tenían que descansar, sin mencionar que él ahora tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y poner en orden y también muy probablemente, muchas disculpas que preparar.

"gracias de nuevo por el té MK"

"no hay de que" replico ella.

Justo cuando él estaba a punto de salir por la ventana MK volvió a llamarlo "Ronin!" captando su atención "si deseas más té… no dudes en pasarte por aquí, siempre habrá una taza esperando por ti"

Él podía leer entre esas líneas 'si necesitas hablar con alguien… no dudes en venir, yo siempre te escuchare' era en verdad entrañable de su parte y en serio lo agradecía.

"Gracias… nos vemos pronto entonces" y con eso, salió por la ventana rumbo a casa.

* * *

Ahí esta otro cap, espero les haya gustado, creen que Ronin porfin pueda seguir adelante?

Esperemos que si por que sino me quedo sin una trama xD  
porcierto quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han pasado a leer mi humilde fic, a los que lo estan siguiendo y a esa personita tan amable del review, muchisimas gracias!


	4. Todos somos perdedores

Lamento nuevamente el retraso, pero una vez mas aquí estoy dando señales de vida y con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, y una vez mas muchas gracias a todos los usuarios y anónimos que lean esta historia y sobre todo a Ariadne Cullen por su apoyo y reviews =)

* * *

Capitulo 4 Todos somos perdedores

Ronin llego a casa, y tenia que admitir que era un poco extraño ser recibido por nada más que silencio. Anteriormente vivía permanentemente en los cuarteles de los Hombres Hoja, pero una vez cumplida su misión de salvar el legado de Tara y regresar a la 'normalidad' muchos solo se centraban en él.

"¿Te siente bien Ronin?, ¿podemos ayudarte en algo Ronin?, ¿seguro que no necesitas unos días de descanso Ronin… con todo lo que ha pasado… ?"; Y esas solo eran algunas de las muchas preguntas que lo agobiaban día tras día, minuto a minuto, lo estaban volviendo loco, sumado a su poca paciencia para la interacción incluso en esos momentos.

Por ello se vio en la necesidad de volver a su hogar, si es que podía llamarlo así, nadie más que él como habitante, era una casa demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Sus padres se habían ido hace varios años ya, su único consuelo era que habían tenido una vida plena y una partida muy tranquila.

Desmonto su colibrí y quito la silla, lo llevo a los establos y dejo preparado un gran cuenco con comida y agua para que su fiel amigo tuviera una noche de descanso. Él por otra parte no creía poder descansar del todo, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y sin duda el que fuera pasado de la una de la mañana no ayudaba tampoco en la ecuación. Sin embargo no se sentía ni un poco abrumado, todo lo contrario sentía como si un gran peso hubiese sido removido de sus hombros.

Prefirió no dar mas vueltas al asunto y decidió simplemente ver que era lo que pasaba a la mañana siguiente.

"Buenos días General Ronin" decían los soldados a su paso.

"buenos días soldados, alguno sabe donde esta Finn?"

"en los comedores General" contesto uno de ellos.

"esta bien, gracias" dijo Ronin ya partiendo hacia la dirección indicada.

Llego al ala de los comedores e inmediatamente localizo a su segundo al mando, no es que fuera muy difícil hacerlo con su tono de cabello y esos extraños peinados y cortes que siempre estaba experimentando, como sea eso no impedía que fuese uno de sus mejores soldados por lo que simplemente lo dejaba pasar. A su lado se encontraba Nod, junto a otros tres soldados, seguro que Nod estaba presumiendo nuevamente una de sus tantas y exageradas historias.

'excelente dos pájaros de un tiro' pensó Ronin, teniendo en cuenta que le debía a esos dos una disculpa por todos esos meses de casi aniquilarlos con la mirada… (y casi con sus manos) por traer a colación ciertos temas.

"buenos días" saludo un muy educado Ronin.  
Los tres soldados que estaban disfrutando de sus desayunos devolvieron sus saludos y se dispusieron a seguir sus caminos, conocían demasiado bien el temperamento de su General como para quedarse en caso de ocurrir algún desastre.

"Hey Ronin, ya tengo listo el informe de patrullaje de ayer, si quieres puedo traerlo ahora, es solo que no te esperaba tan temprano." Saludo Finn con una ligera sonrisa a su amigo y General.

"no, esta bien termina tu desayuno tranquilamente Finn, de hecho hoy quería hablar contigo, con ambos en realidad" Argumento Ronin tomando por sorpresa a Nod, quien simulaba tener repentinamente un gran interés por su cuchara.

"vas a darme otro sermón como el de ayer?" pregunto Nod muy posiblemente para prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría.

"No, vengo a pedirles disculpas" dijo simplemente Ronin

"sabia que esto no era…. Espera que?, T-tu vienes a que?" dijo un Nod muy desconcertado esta vez. Ronin no era alguien de pedir disculpas muy a menudo y mucho menos a él.

"ayer, después de tanto tiempo por fin pude ver que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, y que la actitud que tenia hacia ustedes no era del todo correcta. No soy bueno en estas cosas así que simplemente lo diré. Lo siento por ser tan duro con ustedes y gracias por estar ahí cuando los necesitaba."

Finn estaba muy de acuerdo que esa no era una de las mejores disculpas que había escuchado, pero viniendo de Ronin era mas que un logro y no hacia falta que dijera mas, él sabia que el reconocer que estaba mal al encerrarse en si mismo era un gran paso. "Hey Tranquilo mi General, para eso estamos los amigos" dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa y palmeando un poco la espalda de Ronin, quien dirigía una mirada hacia Nod.

"Bromeas cierto? Obviamente es una disculpa aceptada, mas bien soy yo el que debería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer no era mi intención sacarte de tus casillas… una vez mas." Sin duda Nod sabía cuando aceptar sus errores, que decidiera corregir sus acciones ya era otra cosa.

Se quedaron charlando un poco mientras Ronin los acompañaba a desayunar. No había duda que algo había pasado con Ronin la noche anterior pero ni Finn y mucho menos Nod con tantos puntos negativos en la lista de Ronin, quisieron presionar para saber que, lo importante era que por fin estaba retirando todos esos muros que había levantado a su alrededor.

La tarde de entrenamiento y patrullaje había sido de las más tranquilas y precedió sin ningún incidente.

Sin embargo como cada semana Ronin tenía que ir con la Reina a dejar sus informes.

"buenas tardes su Majestad" dijo Ronin arrodillándose ante la pequeña reina

"Ronin! Que gusto me da verte, cuanto tiempo!" dijo una muy enérgica Reina, quien había tomado muy enserio el ultimo favor de la reina Tara acerca de cuidarlo.

Sin embargo para Ronin aun seguía adaptándose a la idea de que al entrar a los aposentos reales, era otra persona quien lo recibiría y no la hermosa mujer que lo hizo durante aproximadamente cien años.

"emm… si, cuanto tiempo… supongo que estos últimos dos días han sido los mas largos"

"jajaja ves? ahí esta! Si que tienes sentido del humor" bueno… al menos la Reina se estaba divirtiendo. Pensó Ronin.

"Si, bueno… le he traído los informes de esta sema…"

"alto ahí Ronin, perdona mi brutal interrupción, pero debo confesar que no entiendo nada de lo que pones ahí dentro, ya sabes, con tanta palabrería de soldados y tácticas y etc etc, dame un resumen por favor no me tortures"

Increíblemente Ronin tomo esto de una manera divertida, era la primera vez que la pequeña Reina se quejaba de sus informes, estaba tan acostumbrado a reportar todo lo que pasaba en el bosque en detalle, que se había olvidado que la nueva Reina solo tenia unos pocos meses en el trono y no estaba instruida para nada de esto, seguramente Nod había "Traducido" sus anteriores informes.

"mmm… resumen… ook, el bosque esta en optimas condiciones, así como nuestros hombres al servicio, la mayoría se han recuperado al cien por ciento de nuestra ultima batalla, por no mencionar que tenemos un aceptable numero de nuevos reclutas, los habitantes del bosque así como los de claro de luna están preparándose adecuadamente para la llegada del invierno…"

"peeeroo?" pregunto con cierta preocupación la pequeña.

"…pero, me sigue preocupando la cuestión de que con la llegada del invierno, el incremento de los ataques bogans era un hecho indiscutible, quizás este siendo paranoico en cuanto a esto, yo sé que ya no tienen un líder que los comande pero…"

"eso es lo que quizás los vuelve mas peligrosos." Contesto la Reina, sorprendiendo a Ronin con su seria sentencia, la misma que había hecho a Nod el día anterior.

"eso es correcto mi Reina"

"no preocupemos a los habitantes con este asunto, solo mantén a tus hombres muy alertas en los patrullajes y notifícame hasta el mas mínimo detalle de esto, el que no haya un líder no quiere decir que no nos tengan en la mira, ya sea por venganza o por simple entretenimiento. Desde que tengo memoria aun siendo muy pequeña, pude darme cuenta que los bogans no son seres que sepan estar tranquilos. No esta en su naturaleza."

Esto era definitivamente lo mas sorprendente que había escuchado de la pequeña, sin duda era mas sabia de lo que muchos pensaban, el nunca dudo del juicio de Tara al haberla escogido como su sucesora, y esta era solo una confirmación mas de que no solo algún día, sino que muy pronto se convertiría en una excelente Reina.

Arrodillándose una vez mas, Ronin se dispuso a acatar con su nueva encomienda. "entendido Majestad, pondré a todos nuestros Hombres Hojas al tanto, así como la notificación inmediata sobre el mas mínimo detalle"

"Eso me parece genial, General, espero y solo estemos siendo paranoicos"

"entonces me retiro su Majestad"

"… Ronin" llamó la pequeña justo antes de que Ronin pudiese salir. "gracias, tu y Nod son los únicos que no me ven como parte de una ecuación destinada al desastre por mi inexperiencia y nula introducción a los asuntos reales" y entonces lo abrazo, Ronin se quedo petrificado, sin duda esto no se lo había esperado, mas sin embargo se relajo un poco y acaricio un poco la espalda de la pequeña en señal de confort, y entonces se arrodillo para estar a su nivel y así pudiese ver la sinceridad en sus palabras.

"hey tranquila pequeña, no debes estar nerviosa, todos pasamos por este tipo de etapa en el que el mundo no espera demasiado de nosotros, incluso Tara paso por ello. Y sin embargo no debemos desanimarnos, todo lo contrario debemos tomarlo como un reto para demostrarles que son ellos los que se equivocan, pero sobre todo demostrarnos a nosotros mismos que siempre podemos ser mejores sin importar que piensen los demás, todos somos perdedores en algún momento." Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona ante esta ultima frase.

La pequeña Reina sonrió enormemente y volvió a abrazarlo, sintiéndose verdaderamente agradecida esta vez, por no mencionar el hecho de que esta 'pequeña charla motivacional' había sido en realidad el mas largo intercambio de palabras que había tenido con el audaz General.

"Gracias Ronin"

Una vez mas dispuesto a irse, se levanto y retomo su camino.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este cap. la verdad es que si tuve un bloqueo de escritor, no sabia como llevar a cabo este cap con la reina y todo el asunto de las disculpas, pero bueno ahí esta por fin terminado y espero ver sus reviews diciéndome que esperan ver o sugerencias :)


	5. De Héroes esta hecho el mundo

Hey! Aun sigo viva!  
Antes que nada una disculpa enooorme por la espera, en verdad no fue intencional he tenido algunos problemillas entre ellos cambio de casa y que me robaron la lap T-T, mi amigo me vendió una de las suyas y aunque es un poquito lenta aquí estoy para no defraudarlos. Y a esas personitas que me han alegrado los días con sus reviews y favs Muchas Gracias!

Sin aburrirlos mas, he aquí el nuevo cap. Y he de recordarles que no soy dueña de nada.

* * *

Capitulo 5 De Héroes esta hecho el mundo.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Ronin había hablado con la Reina Marigold y tal como ella le había pedido, sus hombres estaban muy alertas ante cualquier señal de boggans y cualquier otra amenaza que el invierno trajese consigo, que si bien aun faltaban meses para invierno, otoño siempre había sido como el festival de los boggans.

Los habitantes no habían sido notificados de dichas sospechas pero muchos aun seguían con sus precavidos preparativos para la llegada del invierno, el que no hubiese boggans a la vista al parecer no les quitaba la costumbre que tenían año con año de ser cuidadosos y recolectar lo esencial para pasar cómodamente y seguros los días helados. Sin duda una muy buena noticia que reportar a la Reina mañana por la mañana en sus reportes semanales.

Todo eso era, al menos para Ronin un gran alivio. No todos eran tan optimistas (o mas bien confiados) como lo era Nod, el cual desde que Ronin se había disculpado con él había comenzado a hacer su trabajo de buena gana y sin tantas quejas. Esto no quería decir que no siguiera llamándolo paranoico y muy probablemente quejándose sin fin internamente.

Ronin por su parte no había tenido mucho descanso, entre asignar turnos para vigilancia, ayudar en Claro de Luna con preparativos y demás partes del bosque y ni que decir de hacer su parte justa entrenando a los nuevos reclutas, no había tenido mucho tiempo para él. Pero a pesar de sus recientes y ajetreadas asignaciones, en todos esos meses anteriores no se había sentido tan bien como ahora, y comenzaba a reflejarse en él, se le podía ver mas relajado y mucho menos a la defensiva.

No podía evitar reírse de si mismo al aceptar su derrota contra MK, definitivamente esa chica sabia de lo que hablaba cuando le dijo que si bien el dolor seguiría ahí dentro de él, al menos seria tolerable y daría pauta a que sanara si hablaba de ello, además del hecho de que había logrado salvar la amistad que tenia con ese otro par de necios.

No dejaba de pensar en que MK era alguien con la que se sintió bien hablar, llegando a este punto le era un poco extraño admitir que él, como un ser que ha vivido por más de un siglo, tuviese mucho que aprender de ella que apenas rozaba en la línea de su segunda década.

Mientras hacía su ronda por el bosque, una vez más en su turno nocturno. Pensó que era buena idea pasar a saludarla, como si Pirus, su fiel colibrí le leyese la mente, lo dirigió directamente hacia una de las cámaras más cercanas. Era casi media noche, un poco más temprano que la última vez pero dudaba si MK seguiría despierta. Quizás la vez anterior solo fue coincidencia. A punto de desistir nuevamente, la cámara volvió a sorprenderlo.

"Buu!..." repentinamente MK apareció frente a la pantalla.

"jajaja… Hola Ronin! Veo que huir de la escena se esta volviendo una costumbre para ti" Dijo MK con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

Ronin inmediatamente se encontraba sonriendo a la figura de MK, se le hacia divertido que siempre que pensaba huir, su partida era frustrada por ella.

"Y yo veo que al menos mi rostro ya no es sinónimo de desastre" Contra ataco Ronin con una sentencia similar.

"si bueno, esta vez estaba más preparada y a juzgar por la hora supuse que serias tu. Aun no termina tu ronda?"

"terminó hace diez minutos, de hecho, solo estaba revisando el perímetro por ultima vez."

"Oh ya veo, un poco mas temprano que la ultima vez."

"Si, esta vez contamos con mas reclutas, así que eso me deja con un poco mas de tiempo libre en cuanto a mis rondas se refiere"

"Perfecto! Entonces te apetecería acompañarme para el té?" contesto de manera inmediata una MK muy entusiasmada.

Ronin no estaba seguro que MK fuese a invitarlo nuevamente a tomar el té con ella, pensando que solo había sucedido en aquella ocasión como una manera para por fin hacerlo hablar. Así que lo tomo un poco por sorpresa su entusiasmo.

"… claro, suena como una idea genial." Sin pensar mucho más en el asunto decidió aceptar su invitación, después de todo su yo cascarrabias ya se había tranquilizado un poco y todo gracias a ella y sentía la necesidad de hacérselo saber.

"ok, te espero entonces, la ventana del estudio de Papá esta abierta" dijo MK antes de desaparecer de la pantalla.

Montando así a Pirus, Ronin se dirigió hacia la casa de la terca chica.

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su destino, por suerte se encontraba cerca. Igual que la vez anterior, entro por la ventana del estudio, no pudiendo dejar de notar que el Profesor había dejado tal caos en su mesa de trabajo, seguro estaba preparando un nuevo invento.

Doblo la esquina hacia la cocina, siendo recibido por la sorpresa de que MK no se encontraba ahí.

"Hey, Soldado, por aquí!" dijo ella llamando su atención al final de la escalera. "subamos" nuevamente indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza hacia las escaleras.

Como si se tratase de un déjà vu, MK le tendió la taza en miniatura y se dirigieron a su habitación, tomó su dispositivo de la mesilla y se sentó en su cama. Esta vez Ronin se encontraba mas relajado, como si esto fuera algo de lo más normal, como si no fuese solo la segunda vez que entraba a este espacio.

Se preguntaba si solo era por la ligereza de la situación entre ellos después de haber sido sermoneado por ella o por el hecho que era buena compañía. No importándole el porque, se sentía agradecido con esta chica por hacerle ver sus errores, ayudarlo a salvar sus amistades y muy posiblemente su trabajo, su vocación.

"toma aquí tienes tu té" dijo MK sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Gracias MK…"Ofreció Ronin con cara y tono muy serios, mientras la observaba, justo cuando estaba a punto de continuar con su argumento fue interrumpido por ella.

"es solo té Ronin, descuida, después de todo yo te invite" contesto con una ligera sonrisa.

"…No me refería a eso, bueno también a eso, pero mas a lo que hiciste la ultima vez" tratando de buscar las palabra para expresarle su gratitud hacia ella.

"ahh ya… descuida Ronin entiendo…" esta vez fue ella la que fue interrumpida.

"déjame terminar" dijo un poco divertido, después de todo en verdad quería hacerlo.

Y quien era ella para negárselo si rara vez podías ver al General Ronin con un ataque de sinceridad personal. Con un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que continuara, él siguió.

"En verdad quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste, por ser terca ese día y no ceder ante mi evasiva actitud. No me había dado cuenta lo equivocado que estaba y posiblemente cuando por fin lo hiciera ya habría sido tarde. Siempre estuve tan orgulloso del lema de los Hombres Hojas y sin embargo en algún momento llegue a olvidar lo que significaba… Gracias por recordármelo. Ah y por cierto discúlpame por ser un necio cascarrabias" diciendo esto ultimo ya con un poco mas de humor.

"wow… esta es la primera vez que te he escuchado decir mas de cinco palabras seguidas, sin tener que obligarte al menos, y además debo decir que nadie me había agradecido por ser terca jajaja." dijo MK algo divertida pero con una mirada sincera que le hacia ver que aceptaba su disculpa y que era un buen momento para hacer las suyas por inmiscuirse de forma tan agresiva.

"bueno ya que estamos en ello, me disculpo por ser tan dura la ultima vez, te empuje demasiado y quizás no era de mi incumbencia. Pese a todo esto debo decir que no me arrepiento, por que eso es lo que hacen los amigos no? Se ayudan entre sí, además me alegra que resultase bien, eso y haber podido salir viva después de ello" Comenzando a reír ambos con esa ultima frase, la cual aligeraba un poco el ambiente e indicaba que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

"Me alegra que lo hicieras, gracias de nuevo MK. Por cierto, ya me he disculpado con Finn y Nod, aunque de seguro ya te has enterado."

"Mmm… nop, ahora que lo mencionas, la ultima vez que vi a Nod fue hace dos días en una breve video llamada, estaba de guardia y antes de eso no hemos hablado mucho en realidad, solo trivialidades. Un soldado muy ocupado al parecer."

"oh… creo que soy culpable de ello, lo siento" Dijo Ronin un poco culpable sobre este detalle, después de haber sido testigo del beso que estos dos habían compartido, sabia de primera mano lo cercanos que se habían vuelto y al parecer Nod se había tomado muy enserio sus deberes para el bien de Ronin, tanto que había dejado de venir a ver a MK y solo se había limitado a las video llamadas para saludarla.

"descuida Ronin, se que es una época muy ocupada para ustedes, no tienes que sentirte mal por ello, en verdad no estoy enojada ni nada, además a Nod no le caerá nada mal cumplir con sus obligaciones adecuadamente de vez en cuando" Ronin estaba mas que de acuerdo con esto, y solo se limito a asentir ante su sentencia. Aliviado por que ella no lo estuviese culpando por la situación.

"entonces… Nuevos reclutas he?" aprovechando el ligero desvió que había tomado la conversación hacia los deberes militares MK decidió preguntar por este pequeño detalle, le era bastante interesante como los Hombres Hojas parecían salir de la nada.

"Si, estos ultimo meses hemos tenido la suerte de que los bosques de las cercanías escuchasen sobre nuestra batalla contra Mandrake y su derrota, todo esto genero un sentimiento de unidad, mandaron algunas de sus cuadrillas a Claro de Luna para ver en que podían ayudar, dado que muchos de nuestros soldados resultaron heridos."

"oh ya veo, así que digamos que son soldados prestados, mientras los nuestros se recuperan" añadió MK con una expresión pensativa.

Ronin se percato de lo que acababa de decir MK, el 'nuestros' en su sentencia no paso desapercibido para él, estaba mas que claro que los bosques hermanos no eran los únicos que sentían ese sentimiento de unidad y apoyo, y en lugar de sentirse ofendido por que ella misma se considerase una de ellos siendo humana, se sentía agradecido por la lealtad que esta chica irradiaba ante los de su pueblo.

"si, podríamos llamarlo de esa forma, aunque también tenemos novatos de nuestro propio bosque y prados, según muchos de ellos entre ambos grupos cuentan han tenido un largo viaje solo para ser entrenados por mi. Es decir no tengo idea por que harían eso. En años anteriores teníamos suerte si se presentaban solo una decena de ellos al llamado del deber" dijo Ronin con una cara que reflejaba verdadera curiosidad.

"jajajaja… es enserio Ronin?" MK lo sorprendió con el repentino ataque de risa, Él no recordaba haber hecho ninguna broma, así que dirigió una mirada interrogante hacia su dirección.

Tranquilizando un poco su risa ante esa nueva mirada que Ronin le dedicaba, intento explicarle este nuevo pedazo de información que él le había dejado conocer. "Perdón, pero enserio Ronin eres tan despistado" Ante esa mirada que seguía plasmada en su rostro MK lo intento nuevamente.

"Es decir mírate Ronin, peleaste incansablemente contra cientos de boggans en su propia guarida, todo esto para recuperar el legado de Tara, el Futuro del bosque y sus habitantes. Y no solo eso, saliste de ahí con vida y con la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentar a Mandrake en Claro de Luna. Creo que no debería ser yo quien te explique todo esto, tu mismo lo viviste. Así que en resumen eres un héroe para ellos, no solo para ellos para todos en realidad, los has inspirado para formar parte de algo que realmente vale la pena y es lógico que como soldados quieran ser entrenados por el mejor"

La cara de Ronin paso de interrogativa a la de sorpresa en solo cuestión de segundos; La respuesta de MK aun hundiéndose en su cerebro. Obviamente el nunca lo había visto de esta forma y muy probablemente nunca lo habría hecho, el solo estaba haciendo su deber, estaba siendo fiel a su código y juramento como Hombre Hoja.

"MK… solo estaba haciendo mi deber, así es como todos los Hombre Hojas somos entrenados a reaccionar ante las amenazas a nuestro hogar, Además no lo hice solo"

"y tienes toda la razón Ronin, era tu deber, y sin embargo el que lo haya sido no explica la valentía y determinación que demostraste, y si bien fue una victoria lograda por todos, la batalla en los dominios boggans fue completamente tuya… y punto ya no discutas eres un Héroe para todos" dijo MK tajantemente cuando observo que Ronin estaba apunto de decir algo, no dejándole así oportunidad para mas replicas de su parte.

Después de unos segundos de meditar el asunto había llegado a la conclusión de dejar caer el tema, sabía que MK era lo suficientemente terca como para no desistir de llamarlo Héroe.

Al parecer se había perdido mas profundo en sus pensamientos de lo que creía, pues por un momento no se dio cuenta de las palabras que habían dejado su boca.

"… Incluso para ti?..." dijo él repentinamente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo. Era como si su cerebro y boca tuviesen mente propia, pues ni siquiera había terminado de formar tal pensamiento cuando ya había soltado las palabras. No sabía en que momento la opinión de MK hacia su persona se habían vuelto importantes, pero seguro fue en esa última semana después de todo para él la única heroína en esa habitación era ella.

La determinación que había demostrado durante su travesía por el bosque era aun más asombrosa que la suya misma. Una humana en un mundo completamente desconocido para ella, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento y con gente que desconocía que existiera. Y sin embargo su confianza en ellos no bacilo ni un momento, dio lo mejor de ella, arriesgando así el regreso a su mundo y sobre todo su vida. Y como si todo esto no hubiese sido suficiente lo rescato de la inminente oscuridad que esperaba con ansias consumirlo.

"hablas en serio? Por supuesto que eres mi Héroe Ronin, creo que de no haber sido por ti estaría perdida en el bosque. Aferrándome aun a la idea de estar soñando o en alguna clase de alucinación debido al pánico, así que Gracias."

Sin duda esta chica merecía mas méritos de los que él recibía, pero nuevamente no pensaba discutir con ella. Solo limitándose a darle una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras para dejarle ver su agradecimiento.

"De Héroes esta hecho el mundo, pues parece que todos somos Héroes ante los ojos de alguien" Dijo Ronin mientras miraba a MK fijamente.

"…eso parece Ronin, eso parece" concluyo ella con una sonrisa.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habían permanecido apacibles bajo ese cómodo silencio, pero concluyo que estaría en deuda con esta chica de por vida y que si de algo servía, juraba no defraudarla y mantenerla a salvo.

Unos minutos más pasaron y por mucho que ambos disfrutasen de la compañía y la charla Ronin fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"creo que ya debería retirarme, el tiempo pasa volando sabes" dijo mirando a la mesita de noche de la chica y percatándose que era la 1:30 am. Por lo vistos estas charlas se extendían por más tiempo del que parecía.

No queriendo privar a MK más de sus horas de sueño, además de que él mismo mas tarde en la mañana tendría audiencia con la Reina para entregar su informe semanal.

"si creo que tienes razón, debes esta exhausto de todos ese entrenamiento y las guardias"

"Gajes del oficio, gracias por el té MK estaba delicioso. Le diré a Nod que pase a saludarte una vez termine sus deberes." Preparándose para salir, una vez más fue detenido.

"Hey Héroe!, tu también puedes venir cuando así lo desees sabes, ahorrémonos la parte donde tu huida es frustrada" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa la cual era contagiosa, por lo tanto Ronin con una similar se limito a contestar con un simple.

"Nos vemos pronto entonces Heroína" y salió volando por la ventana de su habitación con la sonrisa aun pegada a su rostro.

* * *

Hey chicos ahí tienen un cap más, este un poco mas largo que todos los anteriores como parte de una disculpa.

Y como verán le puse nombre al colibrí de Ronin, Pirus que significa turquesa en indonesio. (Aunque ahora que volví a ver la peli note que casi no tenia este color xD pero me dio igual por que el nombre me gusto).

Además también podrán notar cambios en Ronin hacia MK, pero tranquilos que aun no van por lo romántico.

De antemano agradezco a todos aquellos que enviaron sus reviews e infinito apoyo. Procurare subir lo más seguido que pueda los caps. :)


End file.
